Interacting with a virtual world requires a user control, which is typically provided by a game controller. A game controller is a device that provides inputs and commands to a game console, typically to control an object or a character in the game. The game controller may communicate commands to the game console or a computer by means of a wired or wireless communication. Typical game controllers are keyboards, mice, gamepads, joysticks, etc. However, sometimes these conventional game controllers are not readily available to users or are not compatible with a particular game system, and impede users' interactions with the game systems.